Pokemon: Platinum adventures!
by JPINO123
Summary: The story is about Joshua with his pal Turtwig trying to become the Sinnoh league winner. Along the way hell encounter many rivals adn one rival that he cant seem to pass...


The Sinnoh Journeys

Chapter 1: The Journey begins!

It was the first day of September on a cool fall morning! Joshua was getting ready hey put on blue jeans with red and black shoes. He put a white shirt on. On top he put another Black Shirt with a grey stripe across it and no sleeves (Yes he's based of Lucas except for a few things) He put on A Black hat with the letters DC on it. He got his yellow back pack and rushed down stairs. "Today's the start of my Sinnoh Journey!" yelled Joshua running downstairs to his mom Kathy and his dad Isaac. "I've waited so long for this day. Since Professor Rowan has been gone in the Kanto Region, I haven't Had the chance to get a Pokémon!" Joshua. "I'll miss you a lot. Its been a long time since Aaron started his Journey, Now he's in a different Region trying to Research the legendary Pokémon Reshiram and Zekrom!(Yes real Pokémon and real US names)" said Joshua's Mother

"We'll support you from the time of your first battle to the Final match of the Sinnoh League! Who knows you might even meet Dialga or Palkia!" said Joshua's Dad

"Well I hope I even get into to the Sinnoh League! Maybe ill meet the legendaries," said Joshua. Joshua gave his parents a hug and ran out side into Twinleaf Town! He hopped on his bike and headed to Sand Gem Town. Once when he arrived at the Lab, He saw his friends Serena and Jordan. Jordan was wearing an orange and white striped shirt with brown pants, and Serena was wearing a black shirt with a pink mini skirt. She also had a DC cap over her brown hair. "Your Late!" said Jordan. "Uhh…" Joshua replied. "Well here starts our journey once when h e opens that door." BOOM! Serena was interrupted as the loud explosion scared everyone. "GET THOSE POKEMON!" yelled an old man. The old man turned out to be Professor Rowan yelling at his assistance. In shock the three kids stared as they saw the three starter Pokemon jump out of the lab and run into the wild. "What's going on!" yelled Serena to Rowan. "When I was in there, I was researching a Raichu and Voltorb and they went out of control. Please can you help get those three Pokemon back! "Yes!" the all said. They then ran out into the Forrest. "Come out! Pokémon! Where Ever you are! OH NO!" yelled Serena. She saw Chimchar drowning in Lake Verity. "IM COMING" she took off her hat and saved the Chimchar! She swam to shore and hugged it close. "Thank goodness you're all right!" she said. She noticed something strange. She looked up and saw a shadow of a Pokemon hovering over Lake Verity. She was confused. She thought she just saw things. She carried Chimchar walking to Rowans lab. "Where are those Pokemon!" said Joshua. TURTWIG! A loud cry yelled out. "Don't worry I'm coming!" yelled Joshua. He ran fast and saw Turtwig being sapped of energy by a bunch of tangela. "There using Mega Drain! STOP IT!" yelled Joshua trying to grab the tangela. The lead tangela slapped Joshua's face with a vine whip! As he looked at Turtwig, It began to glow green. Its eyes lit up white. It was Overgrow ability! TWIG! It yelled! Turtwig started tackling all the tangela. All the tangela ram away, however Overgrow didn't stop. Turtwig was locked! "Oh no!" yelled Joshua as he tried to grab it. Turtwig bit Joshua's arm hard, still locked in its ability. "Turtwig! Its okay! Its Okay!" said Joshua Turtwig broke out of its ability and sobbed on Joshua. "Turtwig" Joshua said with a smile. He carried it back to professor rowans lab. He met up with rowan, Jordan and Serena. "That onix chasing Piplup was huge!" said Jordan as Joshua walked in. "Well now that the Pokemon are back, I probably know which Pokemon you three are going to pick!" said Rowan. "Chimchar" said Serena. "Piplup" said Jordan. "Turtwig" said Joshua. "I figured you guys would pick those ones. Now for you Pokedex's "said rowan. He gave Joshua a red one, Serena a pink one and Jordan a blue one. "Each of you gets 5 Poke Balls to capture Pokemon," said Rowan. Joshua looked at his 5 Poke balls. Thinking of all the adventures he will have with his new Pokemon and Turtwig. "All right your journey begins now!" Each of the three kids with there Pokemon left the lab. "Turtwig are you ready for fun and adventures!" said Joshua walking to his bike. "TWIG!" yelled Turtwig. The journey has now begun!

Meanwhile… "Prinplup use peck." Prinplup unleashed its attack on the lead tangela. The same one bothering turtwig. "Poke ball go." The poke ball captured tangela. "Prinplup, combee, now tangela. With more of these Pokemon, I will crush and destroy every opponent out there," said the Mysterious trainer


End file.
